


Beautiful

by gremlin4



Series: Welcome To The Slightly Annoyed Family [8]
Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Autumn, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kyo is a romantic...sorta, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlin4/pseuds/gremlin4
Summary: Autumn is a beautiful season filled with vibrant colors and poem-inspiring visuals. Right, Kyo?





	Beautiful

It was a beautiful day. And the beauty of the day had nothing to do with his surroundings, Kyo found. In fact, aside from one particular thing, the day itself was actually kind of boring and blasé. Sure, other people would argue about that fact. They would go on like some clichéd poet about the beauty of autumn. The way the wind made the trees and therefore the leaves sway in a majestic wave of color. How the rays of sunshine made a world dying look like it was in the prime of its life.

 

Kyo cared about none of that.

 

He didn't see colorful trees and falling leaves. He saw Ruki getting frustrated because he forgot to bring a hat and so every time the wind blew he'd get another leaf stuck in his hair. The brightly colored leaf contrasting sharply against his dark hair, recently dyed back to its original color for the band's new look. A dark theme that had Kyo licking his lips in hunger as it gave Ruki a sensual, dangerous look.

 

Not that he looked dangerous or sensual right now as his aggravation grew each time a leaf got caught in his hair. They were so dry, the leaves practically crumbled in Ruki's hand whenever he tried to remove them. No matter how careful or gentle he was. Therefore, Ruki was left with remnants of dead leaves in his hair which only served to add more to his vexation and Kyo's laughter. At one point Kyo decided he'd be helpful and grabbed a handful of leaves to dump over Ruki's head. Couldn't let Mother Nature do all the work after all.

 

The result had lead to quite a scuffle that ended with both men covered in dead leaves and two overly excited pets chasing after their owners in what they thought was a game of tag, instead of attempted murder. Thankfully, the two were able to resume their peaceful walk without any injuries. After Kyo oh-so-helpfully groped Ruki throughout his task of removing all the leaves from his hair and clothes that is.

 

Kyo also didn't really notice how the sun's rays made the colors of the park seem more vivid. He did, however, notice how Ruki's skin seemed to glow whenever a patch of sunlight would hit the path they walked. Koron and Mr. Squidge happily prancing before their owners on their own as neither Kyo nor Ruki bothered with picking their leashes back up. The two pets content to lead the two singers through the park as Kyo kept his eyes focused on Ruki. It made Kyo want to reach out and touch him.

 

Which he did. Often.

 

Thoroughly addicted to the way each gentle touch or brush of lips against Ruki's skin would bring out that radiant smile. That was beautiful. Not dying trees or dead leaves. That smile. It made every smack or shove against his shoulder worthwhile. Because Kyo knew they shouldn't do things like that in public. Even if it looked like no one was around, there was always a chance someone could see, would know. Kyo didn't care.

 

No, that was wrong.

 

Kyo cared; so much that he didn't care if others saw. In fact, he wanted them to see. Wanted to be able to reach out and hold onto this beautiful man who claimed to love him. Kyo wanted everyone to see, _to know_ , that Ruki was his. That they were together. And there shouldn't be anything wrong with that, but he also knows how people are. How much pain and suffering it could bring down on them if people really knew. But that didn't stop Kyo from pushing it sometimes.

 

Because one day they wouldn't need to hide anymore.

 

Finally tired of the distance the two had been carefully maintaining, Kyo leant forward. "You're beautiful," Kyo whispered against velvet soft lips.

 

"And you're going to get us in trouble if you keep this up." Ruki laughed. Pressing his lips back briefly against Kyo's before stepping back, once more creating a respectable space between them before continuing on.

 

But Kyo had a different idea.

 

Tugging on an equally tattooed wrist, Kyo spun Ruki around to face him. Hungry lips devouring half-hearted protests as Kyo pinned his lover up against a large maple tree just off the path. The two traded kisses back and forth for a small eternity, lost in their own world as lips met again and again. A world of dark colors and simmering heat that Kyo never wanted to leave. To let go of.

 

Eventually, tugging paws and puppy whimpers managed to diffuse the lust that was beginning to cloud their minds. It was for the better. If the two continued on for much longer, Kyo couldn't guarantee he wouldn't find an excuse to rid Ruki of some of his layers. Regardless of the biting wind. Stepping back, Kyo allowed Ruki to lean over and pick up Koron who had interrupted them because, as usual, he had gotten jealous over Ruki showing more affection to someone else.

 

"You should smile like that more," Ruki said suddenly, gently running his nails over Koron's ears and chin as his eyes met and locked onto Kyo's. "It makes you look happy."

 

"Then you should stay home more often." Kyo stated easily.

 

Because it was true. No one had made Kyo as happy as he's been since he met Ruki. Of course, no one's ever made him as angry or frustrated either, but honestly Kyo loved that about Ruki just as much. It had been a long time since he was able to express his emotions so openly to another person. Sure, not all of his thoughts or feelings were accepted but not once had Ruki ever made him feel like he needed to hide or be ashamed of what he thought or felt. Not like some had or tried to do.

 

"I smile more when you're around."

 

In the beginning of their relationship, such a statement would have caused Ruki to stare at him in shock. Mostly because he didn't think Kyo would ever feel something like that, much less openly admit it, but also because Ruki never thought someone could care about _him_ like that. Which was just stupid and it makes Kyo want to punch every single person who ever made Ruki feel that way.

 

Now, Ruki simply rolls his eyes in fond exasperation, "I think we need to get you inside. All this sunshine and brightness seems to be turning you into a romantic." And despite his words, Ruki eyes are filled with joy and love. And Kyo finds himself unable to stop himself from reaching out and pulling Ruki to him for another kiss.

 

"You really do look gorgeous today." He smiled.

 

"Yep. Definitely need to get you inside." Ruki says, but this time his voice is low, aroused.

 

Quickly finding Mr. Squidge's forgotten leash, Kyo grabs both it and Ruki's hand before leading them back to their car. Fuck taking a walk around the park to enjoy nature's best. He had a beautiful man he could be enjoying more amongst soft sheets and a mountain of pillows than dead leaves and twigs.

 

"I couldn't agree more,"


End file.
